1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to advertisement displaying devices and methods, particularly to an electronic device and method for embedding product information in videos with product placements.
2. Description of Related Art
Product placement is increasingly becoming a popular form of advertising in media environments, especially with the growing use of digital recording devices, which allow viewers to skip commercials. While there are numerous advantages to this marketing strategy, one major disadvantage is that the viewers have no concrete information on what the product is or even where to purchase it. This lack of information can influence the effectiveness of this type of advertising.